Presentable Liberty - Day 1
by MikeyFTW
Summary: I am creating a story from the game Presentable liberty with chapter comes a new day.


Presentable liberty

Lights, is all he saw.

Flashing lights...

DAY 1

The prisoner wakes up to his head pounding hard, rubbing his head while looking around his surroundings. He then hangs his knees off the side of the bed, not knowing what was going on at all,  
all he heard was a silent clock ticking each second, each second of more curiosity striked him.  
He then lifted his legs off the bed, onto the floor. He thens looks around and there isn't much but he sees a clock that is a little bit away from his bed, a wire hanging out of the side of the wall, a little window above his bed, and a giant metal door with an opening on the bottom of it.  
The prisoner crouches down to look in the hole of the door to see nothing but another door on the other side of the rooms along with several others doors that goes in rows in a hallway.  
He then gets up and tries to open the door but it was locked on the other side. A letter then comes out of nowhere in the hole of the door, jumped by this the prisoner sighs in relief and bends down to see who put the letter in the door.

No one was there.

He didn't understand, how can someone just put a letter in a cell so fast and leave without making any sound or traces left behind? He didn't know what to think but getting past that, he picks up the letter and walks over to his bed to open the letter within the envelope.

_"My dear friend."_

_"I hope this letter finds you well. How is prison life going for you? I know it must be hard._  
_espically in times like these. As for me, I will soon start another of my journeys into the unknown. Wish me luck."_ -Salvador the traveller

Prison? He thought, when did he ever go to prison and why? His head was full of questions, he didn't know whether to shout or cry or do nothing. He also wondered why this person named Salvador, wrote to him. He didn't know who he was or why he called him his friend in the note. Then immediately another letter swooshed in the hole of the metal door, shocking him he ran to the door fast to look under...only to see nothing. He didn't understand anything anymore, he was asking so many questions in his mind such as, Why was he here?, Who sent him here?, Who was passing letters underneath the door so quick and how? The prisoner was then mad but then he started to calm down to tell himself everything is ok. He almost forgot about the letter he went ahead and grabbed the letter and quickly opened it to read.

"_Friend_."

_"I hope you aren't feeling too lonely in that dark cell. Just in case, I have put a little bug friend for you in the envelope alongside this letter" -Salvador_

The prisoner wondered what he was even talking about this "Bug Friend" thing and as he wonders about that, a little roach type thing jumps out of the envelope startling the prisoner. The prisoner now getting what he meant by "Bug Friend." He was weirded out by this but he also found this humorous, he saw the bug run around the place and he didn't like bugs but someone gave it to him so he wasn't going to kill it. The day was getting darker by the minute within every second and as it got darker another letter came in and this time he didn't bother to look under the door anymore but...something was different about this letter, it was white with a stamp with money on it. He took the letter in his hand and opened it to read.

_"Good Day."_

_"We are happy to inform you that you have been selected by me. Doctor Money, to join an exclusive program for inmated all over the country. We have noticed that due to the recent outbreak of a terrible virus the population of our beautiful nation has started dwindling. This is unfortunate, but there is still hope...you"_

_"Recent studies show that 98% of our great nation's population is already infected with the virus incidentally. Many of the remaining 2% are prison inmates like you. We hope that you continue to be vigilant and remain healthy. In order to fight depression and suicidal thoughts in the dire situation you have found yourself in. You will be assigned your own personal happy-buddy TM. Enjoy!"_

A happy buddy? He thought to himself, and what is this virus about? When did this happen and how? But right now he didn't have time to think because another different letter came in. He was a little annoyed that letters almost every second came in and he didn't even know who was sending them! He went ahead and picked up the letter and read the following.

_"**HELLO HELLO HELLO! I AM YOUR OWN PERSONAL HAPPY BUDDYTM! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU! FIVE CONFETTI POPPERS! HAVE FUN!**"_

Inside was five confetti, he was confused by this but he went ahead and shot one of the confetti and he actually had a little fun with it. Another letter came in with the same happy buddy letter and he picked it up to get another letter over with.

"_**HELLO MY BUDDY FRIEND BUDDY! DID YOU ENJOY THE CONFETTI? IF SO, I HAVE ANOTHER PRESENT FOR YOU! IT'S A DOCTOR MONEY PORTABLE ENTERTAINMENT MACHINE! GAME INCLUDED! HAVE LOTS OF FUN :-)**_" He pulled out a game boy like portable device and he got on it and played a little bit of a game. he had fun but he was kind of weirded out by this because all of the happy buddies letters were all in caps. The prisoner thought this day was just getting weirder and weirder. It started to get really dark and he was getting tired so he laid down on his metal bed and started to drift off to sleep.

DAY 2 is coming next time


End file.
